


And Give to the Poor

by Jackxter



Series: World of Stars [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Asgore Is Best Goat Dad, Fluff, Heartwarming, Humans Aren't Bastards, Monster Nation, Politics, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route - "I want to stay with you.", Well Most Humans, charity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-19 02:35:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9414233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jackxter/pseuds/Jackxter
Summary: No monster in the Underground thought reintegrating with the humans would be easy, especially given not only the physical differences between the two races, but the cultural ones. In fact, some would have thought it was impossible, given the history between the two. However, just like the monsters, humans are a complicated species and full of surprises, both good and bad.Follow everyone's favorite monster king, Asgore, and his human companion, Frisk, as they attempt to navigate a world of deceitful politicians, socioeconomic confusion, and the perplexing nature of mankind, in order to give the monsters a home on the surface - and maybe help those who are already there along the way.A tie-in story to Friends Don't Let Friends Get Their Souls Eaten, which you *do not* need to read to get the gist of this.





	

“H-How much are you willing to pay for that land again?” Governor Richards asked.

“Approximately 300 metric tons of gold,” Asgore smiled.

Frisk and Asgore sat before the governor of Washington State in his office, the latter currently gazing at a gold conversion rate website, nearly slackjawed.

“King Asgore-”

“Please, just Asgore.”

“Right, right, but that’s the equivalent of over $12.6 billion in US dollars!”

Asgore gazed at him, confused. “Is that not enough? Well, I suppose we are ‘buying’ an entire mountain, but I was hoping given my people’s situation, you’d be willing to ‘cut us some slack’, as you humans say.”

“Not to mention, the mountain practically belongs to the monsters already,” Frisk added. “It _is_ their home.”

“No, no, the amount is more than fair,” Governor Richards said. “Hell, this would probably give the pencil pushers in Washington a damned heart attack.” He gazed apologetically at Frisk. “Sorry, kid, can’t control my mouth.”

“It’s alright, Sans says that kind of thing all the time," Frisk shrugged.

"What?" Asgore said, narrowing his eyes. 

"Er- nothing," Frisk simpered. "But um... is it a deal?"

The governor tapped his desk with a pencil. “There’s a lot to consider here. Luckily, most of the land is considered a national park, so you won’t have to worry about dealing with private landowners too much, but the NPS is pretty tightass - whoops, there I go again, sorry - about this kind of thing.”

“Tightass?” Asgore whispered to Frisk.

“Errrr,” Frisk blushed. “It means ‘cautious’, kind of’. Yeah, try not to use that word too much.”

“Ooooh, gotcha,” Asgore smiled warmly, before facing Governor Richards again. “Sooo… do I need to increase the amount?”

Frisk shook her head. “No, not yet!”

“Kid’s right,” Governor Richards nodded. “I never said it wasn’t enough. It’s just going to be a complicated process involving half a dozen government agencies. But if you want my opinion on it, I’d give it a 95% chance of success. Hell, if you’ve got time for me to make a few calls, I can probably give you an answer within an hour.”

“Really?!” Frisk asked excitedly.

“You betcha,” he grinned. “I owe ya’ one for what happened earlier, I suppose, and for being so rude about it. Plus, with the amount of gold you folks claim to have, as well as your predicament in general? I think we’re going to be doing a lot of business in the future, and I want to start on a good note.”

“Thank you,” Asgore said, looking touched at the governor’s words. “And you have nothing to apologize for. Given the circumstance-”

“You are way too nice for a ‘monster king’, you know that?” the governor laughed. “You think that’s rough? Wasn’t shit compared to some of the things I went through overseas. Hell, this entire situation is pretty much mouse farts compared to it. But we can talk about that later, huh?  Let’s get you folks a home. Just give me ten, twenty minutes.”

And with a confident smile, he whipped out his cell phone and immediately dialed a number. Frisk and Asgore couldn’t help but look at each other with cheesy grins.

* * *

 

“We did it! We did it did it did it yeaaaaaaah!” Frisk bounced excitedly, hugging Asgore.

The two rode in the back of a military humvee driven by a human soldier. It was part of a small convoy heading from Olympia, the capital of Washington State, back to Mt. Ebbot, or more specifically, ‘Ebbot’, as the whole area around it was unofficially named now.

The monster king beamed down at the young girl with affection. “And so easily. As soon as we mentioned the gold…”

“I knew that would get his attention!” Frisk said confidently. “Nothing humans love more than gold!”

“Fortunately, we monsters have a penchant for it, too,” Asgore said. “It’s why we’ve collected so much of it over the years.”

“See?” Frisk grinned. “Humans and monsters have lots in common with each other!”

Asgore was about to respond, when the soldier driving the Humvee yelled back at them:

“We’re approaching the military ring now, King Asgore!”

He was referring to the string of checkpoints and watchtowers that had been established in a 10 mile area around Mt. Ebbot, both for the monster’s protection, and, unfortunately, to help keep them in. It was nothing Asgore was too unhappy with, however, given that he himself had decreed that no monster was to leave the area for their own safety. Yet still, he couldn’t help but still feel trapped again, despite the barrier being no more.

“I just hope all humans, and monsters, too, will understand that, Frisk,” he said whimsically, as a gatehouse opened its rail before them. To the left and right, he could see multiple makeshift watch towers with their searchlights already on and pointed into the woodlands, despite it being early evening. A second later, the Humvee veered onto a dirt road and into the wilderness.

“Annnnnd we’re in!” the driver called. “Should be at the monster camp in five minutes. You guys are building a pretty big taxi fare, though, you know.”

“Taxi fare?” Asgore asked Frisk.

“Um,” Frisk blinked. “Money you pay for transportation. But-”

“Ah, I’m sorry Private Anthony,” Asgore said. gazing at the soldier. “I don’t have any gold on me at the moment, but I can surely arrange a-”

“Asgore, he was just joking,” Frisk chuckled, the private quickly joining in.

“Oh,” Asgore blinked. “Ooooohhhh,” he went on, before letting out a deep, hearty laugh himself.

“Haha, took you a sec,” Anthony joked. “Kid’s right, though, you just gotta get caught up with the times, is all. Can’t honestly say you’ll fit in in an instant - there’s a lot of assholes out there, ya’ know? - but don’t let them get ya’ down too much.”

“Well, I will say, most of the humans I’ve met so far have been very kind,” Asgore said warmly.

“That’s Washington hospitality for ya’!” Anthony said proudly. “Best damned state in the... states, I say. We’ve got food, we’ve got women, and we’ve got… rain. Lots of rain. But still, it’s great!”

“And named after one of your country’s finest heroes, am I correct?”

“Yeah, the first prez,” Anthony shrugged. “Dunno much about him, though - didn’t really pay attention in history class too much.”

“He was the general who led the Continental Army to victory during the American Revolutionary War,” Frisk explained.

“Yeah, what she said!” Anthony chuckled.

“Because the British were selling tea at too high of a price, yes?” Asgore said curiously. “I can certainly understand the frustration. I don’t know what I would do without my tea stash.”

“Er, there was more to it than that,” Frisk said. “But yeah, kind of. The Americans were tired of just of being ruled by what they thought was a foreign power, and that they were being taxed without having representation in parliament.”

“The British government?” Asgore asked.

“Kind of, yeah.”

“Jesus, you’ve got some brains on you, kid,” Anthony laughed. “Though I guess that’s why you’re the ambassador, eh?”

“It’s kind of a long story,” Frisk said. “But I did like reading a lot before… well- yeah. History and science books - specially space books, I love books about space! - are my favorite. I guess they’ve helped out a little now that I’m doing this.”

“You have been a fine ambassador, Frisk,” Asgore said, patting her shoulder “We would not be where we are without you. I’d certainly be personally lost without your insight on the human world.”

“Thanks, Asgore,” Frisk said, genuinely.

Anthony said. “One of these days, you two aughta fill me in on how this whole thing got started. Buuuut that’ll have to wait a bit. We’re here!”

The humvee rolled to a stop a small bit away from a massive tent city. Virtually every monster from the underground that could walk, slide, or sliver, was there, with very few remaining behind. Most of the monsters were in good spirits, cooking and chatting and getting ready to watch the stars that had been denied from them for so long. Still, it was obvious that this standard of living couldn't go on forever.

“Damn, hope it won’t take too long to get those houses up,” Anthony sighed. “During the recession, couple of my parents lost their homes and had to live in places like this - tent cities. It's, uh, kind of why I joined the military. You know, to support them.”

“M-My parents had to move out, too,” Frisk said, glancing away from him.

“Jeez, I’m sorry, kid,” Anthony grunted. “Gotta be rough.”

“Very,” Asgore said, looking a bit peeved as Frisk and him exited the humvee. “Why did your government allow such a thing?”

“Hah!” Anthony laughed bitterly. “Don’t get me started. Too much money going to help out the rich, not the poor, and not enough folks standing up for the little guy. I’ll leave it at that or I’d keep you all night.” He glanced at his watch. “Speaking of which, I gotta get back to base. Sorry I couldn’t get ya closer, but the mud around here’s too thick.”

“It is fine, Private Anthony,” Asgore said politely.

“Next time I’ll have to grab us a Bradley, hah!” Anthony smiled. “Maybe one of these days. Anyway, you guys take care now. Party hardy for me at the good news!”

“You betcha! Thanks again for the lift!” Frisk beamed.

“Anytime, to any place!” the private said, saluting, as he began to drive off.

With that, Frisk and Asgore started their walk to the monster camp, the two of them pondering their conversation with the private. Finally, after a minute, Asgore turned to Frisk, a slight look of sadness in his eyes.

“Frisk.”

“Yeah?”

“Can you tell me more… about how humans treat other humans?”

Frisk returned his sad gaze. “It’s… complicated.”


End file.
